


A Sexual Dilemma

by Horrible_Nathan



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, High School, Masturbation, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horrible_Nathan/pseuds/Horrible_Nathan
Summary: Thank you for reading this terrible story, I'm sorry for everyone I let down, my writing has gone down in quality and quantity. I needed to get something out for you guys and I'm sorry that it's not up to standard. Some will be happy to see my fall and others will be sad, I cannot believe how much support I've gotten  and I can't help but be greatful. This might be the last thing I write for this fandom...or even the last story I post. Forgive me, Scarlett Jane L.





	A Sexual Dilemma

Felix had always liked watching his boyfriend piss himself, yet what if he held until he couldn't help but let go. He usually wondered if it would turn him on, not considering how embarrassing pissing himself would be. Felix always liked to try new things so, why not just risk it. 

Once he was off the bus and in his room, Felix rubbed the back of his neck, he knew his parents were still out at work, and Teddy was busy at Ozzy's house. Could this be the perfect time? Felix pondered this until he suddenly got up and walked to the kitchen, he guzzled down a few cups of water, some of it dripping onto the marble countertop in which he stood behind. He was already blushing and aroused when he noticed how full his stomach was. Felix got hard at the thought of all that water in his bladder.

He ran upstairs, stripping his suit off, staying only in tight black underwear, where he could see his hard cocks outline. Felix waited until he felt his abdomen begin to ache, it only felt a bit uncomfortable. All he wanted to do was wait it out, so he could be as full as he could get, and never stop peeing. 

Felix wanted to be drenched in his own piss, Felix could hardly await this release. Soon ten minutes passed and then twenty, yet by the thirty minute mark he was rocking back and forth, grinding his erect cock into his own hand. Felix was beyond horny, he could hardly describe this feeling. He only stopped rubbing himself when he began to piss, it squirted out and covered the bed, making a large puddle. It ruined his blue sheets along with his underwear, but Felix could hardly think of anything else. 

When the stream died down and came to an end, Felix grabbed his dick and stroked it until he came. Looks like he solved this sexual dilemma.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this terrible story, I'm sorry for everyone I let down, my writing has gone down in quality and quantity. I needed to get something out for you guys and I'm sorry that it's not up to standard. Some will be happy to see my fall and others will be sad, I cannot believe how much support I've gotten and I can't help but be greatful. This might be the last thing I write for this fandom...or even the last story I post. Forgive me, Scarlett Jane L.


End file.
